A Lovely Morning !
by AbhiDaya Fan
Summary: A Duo Os. Please read and review. No plot or concept planned, just a random two shot.
My little try on this duo os is dedicated to a very special person, my chotu on behalf of this special occasion, her bday. Heartfelt birthday wishes ra. Many more happy returns of the day and a very happy birthday. May god bless you with 100 years of health and happiness! I hope this will be a surprise for you.

My Friends (Adi, Nono, Neh, Thammu) who were asking me to write a story since long. Here is my very short one shot. I wish I could bring a smile on your face too. But please donot expect me to write more as I could hardly manage this with a huge difficulty because my brain is so dumb and doesn't work at all.

I always love my duo in a completely funny and lovable avatar and I portrayed them as per my imagination. And I am sorry in advance if I disappoint anyone.

Duo on a "Mission Surprise"

An alarm is buzzing continuously pulling up the person on bed from his dreamland and uncertainly changing his sweet "awesome" smile into annoyed lazy expression while he is in an effort of trying to open his eyes and search for the source of sound.

Finally his hand reached the alarm, picked it up wondering how did the morning arose so soon when he was in a feeling that he slept just now. But to his horror, now the time is shown as 9:00 Am which he assumed to be an early morning or say midnight for him as they returned home after a very hectic and continuous tiring week.

Daya: Abhi tho soya meine, kab Subha hogaya, kab nau bajne lagi. Huh. Theek se soya bhi nahi ! huh.

Daya coming out of his room lazily, rubbing his half open eyes while shouting: Abhi ! Abhiiiiiiiii, kya banaya hei tum mere liye aaj ki breakfast mei ?

He reached the hall and he could not find Abhi, so went to kitchen and looked for him there too but no use.

Daya: Kya Abhi ute nahi ab thak ? ya fir aaj bhi bureau chale gai mahasey ! Kab sudharegaa ye jeev. Pch.

Now scanning the whole house and finally moving to Abhi's bed room.

Daya: Abhi kaha ho tum ? Kithni dher se chilla raha hoo mei, tume sunayi nahi de raha ? Abhi !

Now Daya was standing in front of Abhi's bed with his hands on his waist and angry expression on his face. Abhi was sleeping peacefully completely dumped himself into the heavy woolen rug, not a bit of his body is visible

Daya just like a kid who is angry on his mom: Jab mei nahi so payi cheense, tho Abhi kaise so saktha hei ithni der thak ?

Daya jumped on Abhi's bed and started shaking his Bhai vigorously: Abhi, utho naa. Mei kab ka utt chukka hoo, tum ho ki jag ne ka naam hi nahi le rahe ho.

Suddenly realized something and Slightly pulled up his blanket, peep his head inside to check which side is his big bro sleeping and started laughing on viewing the scenario as only legs were on bed and rest of the body was lying on the floor with his both hands scattered away from body and in a much more haphazard way and still he is in deep sleep just like another kumbhakarna :P

Daya moving Abhi's head by holding his cheeks with his right hand gently: Abhi tum neeche Q so rahe ho ?

Daya stepped down and moved back to Abhi's head position and started picking him up by giving himself as support. Now Abhi is in a position with his Head and back on Daya's chest, one leg on bed, another on floor. Finally Abhi opened his eyes and Daya made him sit on floor while he being the back rest for his bro.

Abhi with worried expression on his face on his brother's lovely way of waking him: kya hua Daya aisa Q chilla rahe ho ? tum theek ho ? kya hogaya ?

Daya: ye tho mujhe tumse poochna hei ki hua kya hei ar tum is tarah rath bar floor pe lete hue so Q rahe the ?

Abhi showing himself and his surroundings: Kya ? Mei Q floor pe letunga ? mei tho abhi bhi bed pe hi hoo.

And getting shocked that his bro is right, he is on floor but not on bed.

Abhi scratching his messy haired head: Mei niche kaise ? meine tho kal raath bed pe hi soya tha tho yaha kaise agaya ?

Daya with serious and horrified expression (but in actual taunting his bro): shayed koi aathma aake tumhe neeche keech liya hoga Abhi kyonki unhe tumhare bed pe jagah nahi milraha hoga sone keliye there bagal mei:P

Abhi sleepyly: haa vahi hogaa varna mei Q … and his sentence left incomplete when he started understanding his bro's words and realized that's a beginning of leg pulling session !

Abhi hit Daya's head lightly: saithan. Tumse badiya bhooth kaun hotha hei meri life mei.

Daya staryed laughing madly putting his both hands on either side of him on the floor and even Abhi's annoyed expression slowly changed into heartful smile with his loving bro's smiley face.

Slowly Daya got up and offered his hand to Abhi to support him in geting up. Abhi took it and Daya pulled him up from the floor resulting in a soft collision between our deary duo and our Abhi did not miss this chance to take a refreshing boosting energy from his bro's warm hug in order to strengthen himself.

Daya: Kya Abhi tum bhi bachon jaisi herkathein kerthe ho. Chodo mujhe, kya hua thume.

Abhi smilingly: kuch nahi hua Daya, vaise hi tume gale laganeka man kiya tho laga liye. Kya mujhe ab ye haq bhi nahi hei ? ya fir apni chote bhai se permission mangni padegi iskeliye ?

Daya returning back Abhi's hug in same pleasure and same love: acha, tho fir apni chote pe ithni pyar kaise aagayi aaj subhe subhe ?

They just remained in each other soothing and consoling hug for some time.

Then Abhi separated himself from the caring hug and looking straight into Daya's eyes just conveyed the unsaid words and heartfelt feelings through his most "expressive" eyes with a single blink to his bro as they doesn't need any language or speech to make each other understand what's going on in other's mind.

Daya: Chalo ab thumara morning coffee tho hogayi isi bahane (Winking) per meri bhook ka kya ?

Abhi hit a slight punch on his bro's hand just below the shoulder saying: vaise sab to aaj bina mei uttaye hi ut gaye, chal kya raha hei apni dimag mei ? asked Abhi while tilting his head, raising his eye brows in a thoughtful manner.

Daya: Kya boss tum bhool gaye ho ? aaj hamere chutti hei ar hame shopping pe jaana hei hamara chote bhai ka birthday jo hei. Jaldhi tayaar ho jaao, hame nikalna hei kitha saare shopping baaki hei abhi bhi. Saying this Daya pushed Abhi into washroom.

Abhi: arey arey araamse, abhi poora din hei hamare paas, vo kaha bhage jaarahe hei ? ar sirf ek hi gift leni hei na is mei kya badi baath hei ? hojaayega ek adh gante mei.

Daya: Nahiiiiiii, meien kal raat list banaya tha. Hame bohut saare gifts lena hei ai sirf bday baby ke liye hi nahi, ar bhi log hei n kaam bhi bohut hei arrangements ka surprise deneka plan banaya humne aaj raath. Ab chup chap thum andhar jao ar jaldhise fresh ho ker neeche aajao. Thab thak mei bhi thayyar hotha hoo. Chalo cholooooo.

Finally Abhi gave up as he know that once his bro decides on something then he cannot deny him or change his mind, so moved into washroom closing the door: theek hie bhai ker hi letha hoo varna mera bhai gussa ho jaayega...


End file.
